The Disappearance of the Girl
by AnonymousDragonSlayer
Summary: What will happen when Lyon and Meredy's blind daughter Maddy goes missing? Lyredy family stuff, also I snuck my oc in
Six year old Madyson Vastia slowly opens her cloudy green eyes,staring at the ceiling. She can't see, and never has been able to see. She can't see anything but the flat shadows and occasional blotches of light that inform her that there is something bright and glowing. She blinks quickly.

"M...Malena-nee... Oniichan..." she mumbles quietly. "Mommy... Daddy..."

No answer. Of course, her sister and brother was in the other room, her mother was gone with Jellal, and her father was most likely sleeping.

Madyson crawls out of bed herself, feeling her way through the halls of her house, touching each knob lightly in turn, thinking to herself-

Bathroom, Lena-nee's room, Oniichan's room, Mommy and Daddy's room...

She hears a noise from the living room and jumps. She grips the edge of the doorframe tightly, until her small knuckles turn white. No one should be up yet... who is in her house?

She creeps silently through the hall to the living room, where she heard the noises come from.

"Neechan?" She whispers. "Daddy?"

As soon as she says it, she knew that the person in the living room wasn't anyone in her family.

She hears a rustling noise and a sound of surprise as the person turns around.

"Ahh, Lolita, is this her? That brat?"

"I don't know," a female voice says annoyed, as Madyson feels sharp nails dig into her arm. "What's your name, kid? Are you Madyson Vastia?"

"Y-yes." Madyson whispers thickly, too scared to cry out.

"Score! We got the youngest! Meredy Vastia will totally come after her!"

Madyson perks up at the sound of her mother's name.

"Mommy?"

The woman- Lolita?- laughs.

"Yes, Madyson. Your 'mommy' and Jellal Fernandez shall be distroyed. And of course we can't do that without you."

"Daddy, daddy, wake up!" Malena Vastia's high voice calls out, panicked.

Lyon opens his eyes, staring up at his oldest daughter.

"What is it, Lena-chan? Someone better be either dead or dying, I swear to god..."

"It's Madyson! She's gone!"

Lyon's blood goes cold.

"Gone?" He whispers.

"Yes, Oniichan is out looking for her in case she wandered, off but she never does that! She's always so scared. I'm nervous..."

"Wait here." Lyon jumps out of bed and runs into the living room, just in case Maddy left any clues as to where she disappeared. All he could see was a spot of red on the couch. Upon looking closer, he sees it's blood and clenches his fists.

Whoever did this to his youngest daughter would pay...

Meredy sighs as she glances at a small picture of her three children. She misses them so much...

She presses the picture to her chest and whispers to herself,

"Gray-chan. Lena-chan. Maddy-chan. Lyon... I'll be home soon. Promise."

The third member of her guild, a small, slight, raven-haired girl named Winry, looks at her and starts singing softly, Meredy's favorite song-

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you  
It goes like this  
The fourth  
The fifth  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah..."

Meredy closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

The sudden sound of someone knocking on the door breaks Meredy out of her trance.

"I'll get it Winry. It's most likely Jellal returning..."

When she opens the door all she sees is a white envolope.

"Huh." She mutters. "Weird."

Leaning down, she picks it up, ripping it open. Unfolding the piece of paper inside, she scans the black writing...

And screams.

' _We have your daughter.'_

"No, please, stop, it hurts!" Madyson screams loudly, tears streaming down her face. "Nononono stop I don't like fire!"

"Oh shut up." A harsh voice says as someone grabs her wrists and guides them towards the flames.

Madyson couldn't see it, but she could _feel_ it.

"This is what you get for trying to escape, Madyson."

"Nonononononono I'm sorry don't hurt me don't-" her pleading is cut off by loud screaming as her small hands are plunged into the flames.

Meredy wakes up next to Lyon, sobbing.

"Meredy, what's wrong?" Lyon whispers.

"They hurt her, they hurt Maddy-chan." Meredy wails, burying her face in her hands.

Her sleeve slides down to reveal the pink seal on her wrist that means she established a sensory link between them.

"What if they hurt her more? What if-"

"Meredy, calm down. We'll find her."

"But... what if... we... don't?"


End file.
